StoryTime with WWE Superstars
by Vixens of the Dark World
Summary: What happens when you make a WWE Superstar visit a local school and make them read to children?  Pure Chaos.
1. Miz and the Giant CornStalk

**Aray: **So Queen came up with a way for us to make our muses happy. We're going to pick one and let them tell a fairy tale their way. *looks at Queen* Why do I see this ending badly?

_Queen: _*burst out laughing* Everything with our muses ends badly. *continues to laugh* Guess what?

**Aray: **I'm afraid to guess.

Q. Miz Muse: She is just going to tell you that my theme music started to play when she opened up the document.

**Aray: ***face palm* Okay let's get this started. Oh we do not own any fairy tales or superstars.

_Queen: _Even if I believe I own Miz.

Miz looked at the teacher then at the kids. Him and quite a few of the other superstars were at the local elementary school to read to the kids.

A little boy looked up at Miz. "My daddy says you suck."

"Yeah well..." He stopped when he saw the glare the two WWE Public Relations girls gave him.

The kid kicked him in the shin and ran to go sit on the carpet.

Miz rubbed his leg and glared at the kid. "Little Hornswoggle clones." He grabbed his book and went sit on the stool in front of the class.

Anna looked at Liv. "Bet you he decides to jump from the story book." She said.

Liv looked at him then Anna. "I bet you he wont go two sentences without saying the word awesome."

Anna laughed softly and watched.

Miz looked at the kids. "So I'm the Miz and I'm going to read you the story of Jack and the Beanstalk...hey how come Swagger gets to be in this story? I'm more awesome than him."

Liv held her hand out to Anna. "Pay up."

Anna grumbled and paid her. "Stupid Mike." She mumbled.

Miz shot the two girls a glare then sighed and looked at the kids. "Alright fine here's the story." He opened the book up.

"_Once upon a time there live a widow and her ….goofy son Jack." _Miz started to read.

Liv rolled her eyes.

Anna giggled some.

"_She had been very poor, not rich like me. And her son had been too stupid and unawesome to help."_

Anna rolled her eyes. "Wow." She mouthed to Liv.

Liv nodded but continued to listen.

"_One day the broad sent her son to sell their last cow. A pretty dumb thing to do, but again not everyone has the brain of the Miz." _He continued with a grin._ "So anyway her son...Jack went to sell the cow, hmmm I wonder if that cow is named Vickie..."_

Anna looked at him. "Mike." She hissed.

He rolled his eyes and sighed before continuing.

"_So he took Vickie the cow down the road...wait hold up? Can I change the cow to a pig?" _He looked at the girls.

Anna tried not to laugh and pinched her nose her shoulders shaking.

Liv shook her head. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea to let him do this."

Miz quieted them and went back to the story. _"I guess it doesn't matter. Anyway as he continued walking the cow, it started to screech."_

Anna burst out laughing and covered her mouth. "Sorry." She said trying not to laugh more.

Liv pinched her side. "You are only encouraging him."

"I'm sorry." She said.

Miz grinned and went back to tell the story. "_"So as he continued the screeching grew louder. And to put himself out of his misery he saw a man. He went up to the man and begged him to take the cow...hey Dolph is in here too.. anyways the guy looked at Vickie and said no. I understand why though."_

Liv looked at Miz. "Please just stay with the plot Mike."

Anna was trying so hard not to laugh harder. "God Vince is going to be so mad." She said trying not to laugh more.

"_But the boy continued to beg the guy. He offered everything he had on him, but it wasn't until he added in a bottle of hair dye he agreed."_

Liv smacked her face. "Kill me now."

Anna shook her head looking down and laughing silently.

Miz sighed. _"Then the guy took the cow...something about giving the boy beans in return and left. I don't like that part it's boring anyway." _ Mike flipped through some pages in the book. _"Okay so when the boy returns home to show his mom the beans. Hmmm...I wonder what kind. The book might say bean but I'm telling it so...how about corn?"_

Anna raised a brow and looked at Liv. "Corn?" She shook her head and pinched her nose. "Oh God help us."

Miz looked at the kids. "Hey did you guys know when you go to the bathroom to sh..."

"MIKE!" Liv yelled. "Don't even go there. Just read."

"Fine." He grumbled and went back to the story. _" So he showed his mom the corn and she smacked him with the broom. But in his defense he...well he...ummm...i got nothing." _He flipped the page. "Why did I even get this story? This is putting me to sleep." He looked at Anna and Liv.

"You pulled the title out of a hat. Read the story." Anna said.

He closed the book and put it down. "Fine but I'm doing it my way."

"Haven't you been doing that already?" Anna asked.

"No." He said simply.

A kid raised his hand.

Mike looked at him. "If it ain't about how awesome I am I don't want to hear it. Now back to the story." He flexed his hands. _" The boy took the seeds later that night and went to plant them but unknown to the kid..."_

"Seeds? I thought you said corn?" Liv asked.

"Duh...corn seeds."

Anna shook her head. She saw the look on the teacher's face and sighed. "Vince is soooo going to get onto us."

Liv nodded. Her eye began to twitch as Miz continued his story.

Miz leaned over to the kids. _"That's when the robots attacked."_

_~3 hours later~_

Anna looked at Vince as she stood next to Liv.

Liv looked down playing with her thumbs.

Vince eyed the girls as his face held the same shade of red that he had when being told what happened at the school. "SIT DOWN!" He yelled.

Anna sat down quickly.

Liv fumbled to her seat.

"I should fire you both."

"Sir we didn't know he would change the story like he did." Anna said.

"So you let him continue after he told the kids that killer robots lived under their beds?" He yelled again, slamming his hand onto the desk.

"I thought he would..."

"It doesn't matter what you thought, it that you did nothing to stop him. Give me one good reason not to fire you both."

Anna looked at Liv then at Vince. "We let him call the cow Vickie?"

Vince looked at them. "I'm short on P.R.'s. This is your first warning. Now out."

Liv quickly got up and walked out.

Anna followed closing the door.

Vince watched as the door closed then started laughing. "Vickie...cow..." He tried to catch his breath. "Mooo!"

**Aray: ***wipes tears from eyes* Oh God...hope you guys enjoyed the story.

_Queen:_ *calms breathing* Yeah we hope you all liked it. I blame Aray for making me cry of laughter.

**A. Miz Muse: **I was the one who said it should be named Vickie *starts mooing*

_Queen_: Yep. So umm...review...Mooo?


	2. Ted and Dashing Prince Charming

Disclaimer: We only own Anna and Liv

Anna leaned back and hoped and prayed that Ted wouldn't be like Miz had been.

Ted sat down and smiled at the kids holding the book with the story he was going to tell. "Hey you guys. I'm Ted."

A little girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Ted asked looking at the girl.

"So I can call you Teddy Bear?"

Anna giggled.

Ted shot her a look then looked at the little girl. "I'm sorry but no."

Liv rushed into the room with a box and sighed. She walked over and dropped it by Ted. "Next time get that yourself." She went to stand by Anna.

Ted looked at Liv then at the kids. "So the story I'm going to tell you is Prince Charming."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"_Once there was a prince who was charming and handsome...hmmm let's call him dashing and his name is Cody." _

Anna face palmed.

"_Whenever an outsider came to his palace he would ask them. 'Have you ever seen anyone as dashing as me?' and everyone would reply. 'No'. One day an..."_ Ted looked at Anna. "I can't pronounce this word."

Anna rolled her eyes and looked at the word.

"What is it?" Liv looked over to see. "Oh come on Ted, you can't be that slow. It's obsequious."

Ted shrugged. _"Anyways this whatever kind of traveler came to meet him. When Cody asked him the same question the traveler said 'I don't think anyone in the whole world is good looking as you. I think you look better than a God...hmmm that must be Brie saying that. or Nikki. I can never tell them apart." _

Anna shook her head. "Ted stay on track."

"Fine." He pouted some. _"This made Cody very happy and he went around telling everyone he was better looking than a God. One day two visitors came and claimed to be Gods. That's got to be Jericho and Punk...or Vinnie Mac. Lets make it three visitors."_ Ted saw the glares from Anna and Liv. _"We came to see if you are as dashing as you claimed said the Jericho God. Cody smiled. 'Don't you think I'm the most dashing person in the whole world?' Jericho God shook his head. 'Not with those chicken legs you aren't Junior.' 'What my friend here is saying.' The Punk God said. 'You looked better when we visited you earlier.'_

Anna looked at Liv. "We're in trouble again aren't we?"

Liv shook her head. "No, just...who am I kidding, yeah we are."

Ted continued his story. "_The Punk God looked at him. 'Like he said you looked better. But you need to work on that lisp. Then you'll be the most dashing." _Ted flipped some pages. "Okay some boring stuff happened.. oh here we go. _"So Cody went bananas and started to put paper bags over everyone's head. The End." _ He grinned.

Liv just stood there. "That story is a joke...but at least it wont get me and Anna in trouble."

Anna nodded with a sigh of relief. "Maybe Jericho will be good next time too." She then realized what she had said and groaned. "Maybe we should write up our resumes."

"Maybe...I found out what story he has."

Anna looked at her. "Which one?" She watched Ted put on a crown, cape, and his money belt be

"Goldie Locks and The Three Bears." Liv looked at her. "Seems okay but its Jericho." Then she looked at Ted. "What are you doing?"

Ted grinned. "I'm Prince Charming."

"Is it to late to ask Vince to fire me?"

Anna nodded with a sigh watching Ted. "Yep we're screwed."


	3. Jericholocks and The Three Bears

Anna walked with Liv to the next classroom. She was so scared to hear Jericho's story. So far Vince hadn't said anything about Ted's story which was good.

"I still say we should have called Vince and said we quit." She did not want to see what Jericho would do, let alone say to this class.

Anna looked at her. "We can't quit. We are the best P.R.s he has."

"Okay how about I go grab us lunch while you watch Jericho."

"I don't think so." She said. She saw Jericho coming up humming. "Chris you have to promise us you won't go over board with this story."

"When do I go over board with anything?"

Liv blinked. "You serious?"

Anna looked at him. "Chris...the Twinkie incident." She said.

Chris scoffed and walked away from the girls. "Prepare to be blown away by my amazing story telling talent."

Anna groaned and followed him in. "Please if there is a God help us."

"He stopped listening to our prays when Miz said Vickie." Liv said to her.

Anna sighed and leaned against the wall to watch. "True. Stupid Mike and his stupid comedy."

Liv nodded. "But just think. It can't get any worse than that." She watched Chris go to the board and draw a giant Twinkie. She looked at Anna. "Can it?"

Anna took a breath and closed her eyes. "Please.." She kept muttering under her breath.

Jericho looked at the kids. "I'm Chris Jericho, The Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla, The King of Bling-Bling, Lionheart, Sexy Beast, Y2J..."

"Chris...today please?" Liv interrupted him.

Chris gave her an annoyed look then looked at the class. "I happen to be the best wrestler in the entire WWE."

Jenny raised her hand. "Why?"

Chris looked at her. "Why what?"

"Why are you the best?"

"Because I am Junior."

"Chris just tell the story." Anna said pinching her nose.

Chris looked at Anna. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Anna opened her purse and held up a Twinkie. "Tell the story or the Twinkie gets it."

Chris looked at her confused and picked up a copy of his book. "I am telling the story. See, I should know. I wrote it." He eyed the Twinkie.

Anna shook her head. "That's not the story you were supposed to tell."

"I agreed with Liv, to do this only if I got to choose what story I was going to read."

Liv whistled and looked away.

Anna put the Twinkie on the table and picked up a book to get ready to squish it. "Tell Goldilocks and the Three Bears or I'm squishing it."

"Fine." He looked at the kids. "She is a Twinkie Killer." He grabbed the book and sat down on the floor with the kids.

Liv looked at Anna. "He was refusing to come, and you know Vince. He was going to dock my paycheck if he did not show up."

"That's why I love that his weakness is Twinkies." Anna whispered. "You can get him to do anything for them."

"Wish someone said that to me before I had to bribe him with his own book."

Anna shrugged and watched Chris.

Chris sighed. "_Once upon a time there were three bears. Mama bear, Papa bear, and baby bear." _Chris said. _"That day Mama bear had made them porridge to eat for lunch. However it was too hot to eat. So Mama bear put it into their bowls and suggest they go for a walk while it cooled."_

Liv looked at Anna. "He is actually telling it right."

Anna nodded in shock. "Wow."

"_Hmm...lets make this more fun. Big Show is Papa Bear. Kelly is Mama Bear...yeah I know...and Baby Bear can be...Hornswoggle." _He smiled to himself.

Anna face palmed. "Knew it was too good to last."

Chris looked over at Anna, overhearing her. "I'm just giving the kids a visual."

Liv shrugged not caring just hoping he didn't get too crazy.

"_Moving on. They bears got dressed and...when do bears wear clothes or live in a house? Never mind. They left their...lets change house to cave because I want to make this real." _He stretched out on the Carpet. _"While they went one way...a strong...powerful...and very good looking blonde came down another path. And his name was. Jericholocks."_

Anna face palmed again. She should have known that was going to happen.

Chris looked at Anna again. "Why do you keep hitting yourself?"

"Just tell the story Chris." She said not looking up.

He jjust shrugged and continued reading. "Well this magnificent guy was known as the best at whatever he happened to do. And today he happen to be fighting the crime that happened in the woods. Kind of like Robin Hood...just without the green tights."

"Come on Chris speed it up." Liv said looking at the clock.

"Don rush me." He sighed. _"Well as Jericholocks walked through the forest he noticed a dark cave. He figured bears lived there and he could slay them because...he was the best. So he went inside sword drawn only to find it empty of any creature. He then noticed food on the table and sniffed it. He hated porridge and felt the world needed to be saved from it so he attacked the bowls with his sword."_

Liv looked at Anna. "I think he is getting into this story a liitle too much."

Anna nodded with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked

"It's going to get worse. Look at his face."

Liv looked at Chris as he talked about Jericholocks hated of porridge. "Scary."

Chris hopped up and breathed deeply. _"Once he fought the long and difficult battle of killing the porridge he needed a nap. So he went to the pulling of leaves and felt them all. They all hurt his ass like hell."_

A boy raised his hand. "You said a bad word."

"What word?"

Anna pinched her nose. "Chris Irvine." She warned.

Chris glared at her. "Blasphemy" He grumbled. _"Then the bears came home after being lazy to walk another mile like Jericholocks would have. They went into their cave and saw the porrigde. Do you believe they had the nerve to yell about it and wake up our beloved Jericholocks?" He sighed. "Said I must say. So anyway, the fearless blonde tried to make them see the evil in the porridge and how he could enlighten him if they would bow down and become a Jericholockiholics."_

Anna shook her head and closed her eyes. "There is no God."

Liv looked at her. "Told you he stopped listening after the whole cow thing."

Chris looked at the kids. _"And the bears did the right thing and bowed. They were enlightened and lived happily ever after. The End."_

Anna sighed and shook her head. "We're fired." She said simply.

Liv watched as Jericho had the kids bowing to him and chanting. "I say we let him. That way we can collect unemployment check. Because I can't take this." Liv crossed her arms trying to find her happy place.

Anna watched and rubbed her face counting slowly. Yep they were going to be fired.


End file.
